


A palavra mais dificil

by Pipezinha



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: A lot of hurt and tears, Angst, F/M, Feelings, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Este é um fic presente. É um songfic, é angst e não, não é yaoi. A música que eu assassinei é SORRY SEEMS TO BE THE HARDEST WORD, de Elton John. Affe, até ele vai me processar com certeza. 16/04/2006.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A palavra mais dificil

Sorata acordou assustado. O peso em seu peito sumiu de repente, o cheiro desapareceu, isso tudo só podia significar uma coisa. Ela se foi. Por que teria ido? Ele tinha se precipitado? Arashi não estaria preparada? Oh, _kami_ - _sama_ , ele tinha estragado tudo...

 

What have I got to do to make you love me?

_O que eu tinha que fazer pra fazer você me amar?_

What have I got to do to make you care?

_O que eu tinha que fazer pra fazer você se importar?_

What do I do when lightening strikes me

_O que eu faço quando a luz me atinge_

And I wake up and find that you are not there?

_E eu acordo e descubro que você não está lá?_

Arashi corria. Corria pra longe DELE, pra longe daquele carinho, daquele amor. Como era possível que alguém como ele amasse alguém como ela? Era um engano. Sorata era alegre, animado, de bem com a vida... Ele estava apaixonado, era apenas uma chama, que logo se apagaria... Ele não devia ficar apegado a ela. Quem era ela? Ninguém. Arashi não nascera para ser amada. Não nascera para amar. Apenas... para proteger. Proteger. Isso ela sabia fazer. E protegeria.

 

What I have got to do to make you want me?

_O que eu tinha que fazer pra fazer você me querer?_

What I have got to do to be heard?

_O que eu tinha que fazer pra ser ouvido?_

What do I say when it’s all over

_O que eu digo quando tudo acaba_

And sorry seems to be the hardest word?

_E desculpa parece ser a palavra mais difícil?_

 

Todos ficaram preocupados com Arisugawa. Ele estava reagindo muito mal à falta de Arashi. Mas parecia que a terra tinha engolido a garota. Ninguém sabia dela. Até... Até o confronto com Nataku. Foi uma tremenda confusão. Quem deveria estar do lado de lá, demonstrou estar aqui. E quem estava aqui, estava lá... Sorata balançava a cabeça. Não, não. Era um engano. Um tremendo erro. O que ela estava fazendo? Não era traição, era um engano. A mulher que ele amava não o trairia. Não trairia a todos, à sua causa, não importavam as evidências.

 

It’s sad, so sad

_É triste, tão triste_

It’s a sad, sad situation

_É uma situação triste, triste_

And it’s getting more and more absurd

_E vai ficando absurda mais e mais_

It’s sad, so sad

_É triste, tão triste_

Why can’t we talk it over?

_Por que não conversamos por fim?_

Oh, it seems to me

_Oh, me parece_

Sorry seems to be the hardest word

_Desculpa parece ser a palavra mais dificil_

 

Se todos soubessem como doeu ver o olhar de decepção dos Dragões do Céu ao vê-la do lado oposto. Como doeu. Mas Sorata estaria a salvo. Ninguém o machucaria. Kamui morreria, o mundo começaria novamente e Arisugawa teria uma nova chance de amar alguém que o merecia de verdade. Porque Arashi não o merecia. Ela não nasceu pra ser amada. Ela nasceu pra lutar, pra defender, pra proteger. E ela protegeria.

 

What do I do to make you love me?

_O que eu tenho que fazer pra você me amar?_

What have I got to do to be heard?

_O que eu tinha que fazer pra ser ouvido?_

What do I do when lightening strikes me

_O que fazer quando a luz me atinge_

What have I got to do, what have I got to do?

_O que eu tinha que fazer, o que eu tinha que fazer?_

When sorry seems to be the hardest word ...

_Quando desculpa parece ser a palavra mais dificil…_

 

Mas Sorata Arisugawa tinha seus próprios pensamentos. Seus próprios princípios. E punha seu coração nele. Primeiro sua missão. E seu destino. Morrer salvando a mulher que amava não era nada. Nada. Morrer defendendo seu Kamui e seu coração era nada mais que sua obrigação. Era morrer com honra e alegria. Dar seu último suspiro no colo dela, os portões do paraíso.

 

Arashi compreendeu por fim. Ela não nasceu para ser amada por qualquer um. Ela tinha nascido para amar e ser amada por ele. E amar Sorata era também uma missão especial. Um destino único, fabuloso, só dela. E ela agradecia muito por isso. Um momento divino, que não se repetiria, jamais. Pois viver não é apenas respirar, mas sim, perder o fôlego de vez em quando...


End file.
